Insane Tomato
by brightT3ars
Summary: Romano looks out the window, Spain comes in "Romano, I got you a journal!" later Romano decides to write in it. -was used to be called Lonely Romano
1. Chapter 1

Lonely (Romano)

Sup, I`m brightT3ars hope u enjoy! Ask if u want me to continue!

I don`t own: Hetalia

I own: dis story!

Warning: Swearing and feels.

Romano looked out the window sitting in a chair, thinking about his life.

_Why am I unneeded and lonely? _Romano asked himself.

"Roma?" Spain asked walking in the room,

"What?" Romano said back not looking at the Spanish man,

"I got you a journal!" Spain said happily holding up the journal,

"Yeah, put it on my desk." Romano said back, still not looking back,

"Okay!~Well I`m going to make dinner!" The Spanish man said putting the journal on the desk,

"Yeah, whatever." Romano said back,

"Okay!" Spain said going out the door, "What do you want?"

"Tomatoes and more tomatoes." Romano said back,

"Okay!" Spain laughed and closed the door.

`Romano turned to look at the closed door, reaching his hand out. Romano got up, and moved his chair over to his desk. He looked at the journal; the journal was green and had a little smiling tomato in the middle. "Cute." Romano smiled; he opened the journal and began to write.

2/20/14 Hello, my name is Romano. An unwanted and lonely nobody. Feli`s better than me...he`s loved, kind, and caring. I'm just cruel, evil, and hated. I know, because Grandpa took Feli with him. Why couldn`t I go too?

Spain said that he wanted Feli more than me. A lot of people prefer Feli than me. I`m just an unwanted, useless, nobody. That`s why I joined the Mafia. I JOINED THE MAIFIA FOR A FUCKING REASON! I wished there was some one that felt the same way I did. Can`t they understand I wanted to be loved too? Can`t they understand that I wanted to feel wanted? Can`t they understand that I hated it when they said I was useless. I already know I`m a useless nobody. I know that, and it feels like hell when they say it. I bet Spain`s just using me. If I was a better person would I be loved like Feli too?

Romano stopped writing, tears were streaming down his face. He reread what he wrote and closed the journal. Romano started sobbing in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sup, it`s me brightT3ars! I deiced to make another chapter/page of dis!

Warning: Swearing

Note: Spain and Romano don`t live together! Romano lives with Italy, but Italy was at Germany`s place.

Spain`s just wanted to eat dinner with Romano! And since Romano went to his bed, and lied dat he was going asleep. Spain washed the dishes!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Knife, knife, kill, kill, killlllll, _Romano thought he was still in his room in his chair thinking, he stopped crying but now his eyes were all red from crying. He went to the bathroom to wash up. When he got out Spain was going up the stairs to get Romano.

"Romano! Foods ready!" Spain smiled,

"Yeah." Romano said rubbing his left eye,

"Did you use the bathroom?" Spain asked,

"Yeah." Romano replied rubbing his other eye,

"Why are you rubbing your eyes Romano?" Spain asked,

"Oh, I fell asleep." Romano lied,

"Oh, okay. Anyway food`s ready I made Paella with lots of tomatoes on top!" Spain cheerfully said,

"Okay." Romano said heading down the stairs,

Spain laughed, and followed Romano downstairs.

-After dinner~! (Got lazy)

After Romano was finish with his dinner, he went right back to his room.

"Roma, were are you going?" Spain asked,

"I`m still tired, I'm going back to bed!" Romano lied,

"Oh, okay night!" Spain said,

"Yeah, good night." Romano said heading up the stairs,

Romano was up in his room, "Ahh!~ now I have to wash the dishes!" Spain pouted.

-Romano`s room

Romano looked at the journal on his desk, and smiled, a very warm smile. Tears slowly rolled down his face. Then his smile slowly turned into an evil looking smile. He grabbed his knife, and slowly putted it in his drawer, and grabbed out a stuffed white Rabbit with a red tomato on its head."Shhhh, it`s fine Agnese. Everything`s going to be okay, right?" Romano said to the Agnese (The rabbit).

Romano hugged Agnese, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sup, it`s-a me brightT3ars! Lonely Roma again!~ Oh, and plz read my "Lonely Canada" one too plz!~ Anyway here~

Warnings: mental Roma and insane stuff, and maybe swearing…

Note: When the rabbits talking only Roma can hear it cause, well…he`s kinda going mental…yeahhh…so dat means Romano`s only imagining the rabbit talk.

_Roma, Romano! Roma it`s time to kill! _Romano woke up from his dream.

"Agnese?" Romano asked his rabbit, "Did you sleep, well?" 

_Yes, what did you dream about Lovi? _ The rabbit replied.

Romano smiled, "Well, I dreamed that you wanted me to kill everyone with someone!" Romano cheerfully said,

_Do you know who the person was? _Agnese asked,

"Yeah, I think it was Canada!" Romano cheerfully smiled,

_**Yes, indeed for now on please call him Matthew**__. _Agnese said,

"But, why?" Romano asked,

_**He`s going to be our friend too!**_Agnese replied,

"A friend?! I`m so happy!" Romano clapped his hands together,

"Roma? Who are you talking to?" Spain asked walking into the younger Italian's room,

Of course that startled Romano a little.

"Hmmm?" Romano asked, "You slept over?" Romano was back to his tsundere self,

"Yep!" Spain cheerfully smiled,

"Bastard, i`m hungry make food!" Romano whined,

"Okay!" Spain laughed and closed the door,

_**Why didn`t you answer his question?**_Agnese asked Romano,

"He might take you away again." Romano replied,

-Flashback to when Romano was a kid~

Spain just got home from drinking with France and Prussia.

"Spain, you bastard are you okay?" Little Romano said,

He was wearing his pjs/nightgown and was holding Agnese.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" Spain yelled at Romano,

"Spain, you really are drunk!" Little Romano was shivering Spain never swore at him before,

"I still want your little brother more than you, you selfish twit!" Spain yelled,

"Wha?" Romano started to cry,

"Oh, your crying?" Spain smirked, he then noticed Romano was holding a stuffed rabbit,

"Give me that!" Spain yelled as he harshly grabbed Agnese, "Where did you get this?!"

"You give it…to me …Spain…" Little Romano said,

"This was for Belgium!" Spain yelled,

"Your wrong!" Romano yelled, "You said it was for me! You said-" Spain slapped Romano,

"Spain!" Belgium yelled, (-She just heard the them)

"Oh, lookie what we have here, let`s fuck!" Spain smirked at Belgium,

"No, Netherlan-" Belgium was punched in the face,

"Hehee Bitch!" Spain laughed, kicking the defenseless nation on the ground, When Spain stopped he looked at the crying Italian child. "It`s your turn now!" Spain smirked, he punched Romano in the chest breaking the child`s ribs. Suddenly Netherlands came running,

"You, bastard!" Netherlands yelled, as he punched the Spanish, which made the Spanish man pass out.

"Nether-" Romano started coughing out blood "Help…"

The next thing Romano knew he was at the private Nation`s hospital.

-Present

_**Lovi, don`t think about the sad times.**_ Agnese said,

"Don`t worry I won`t!" Romano cheerfully said,

_**Heheee Lovi your so funny!**_ Agnese said,

Romano giggled.

**-Couple minutes passed**

"Roma, foods ready!" Spain called,

_**Awww time already? **_Agnese pouted,

"I guess so, bye Agnese!" Romano giggled as he putted Agnese in his drawer, and took the knife and putted the knife in his pocket,

_**Bye, Lovi!**_ Agnese waved, (Yeah, he waved! In Roma`s imagination!)

Romano waved back, and closed the drawer. "Time to eat!" Romano giggled, and went out the door.

-Downstairs

"Oi, Bastard what did you make?" Romano asked,

"Oh, I made coffee and churros!" Spain cheerfully smiled,

"Whatever, let`s eat! " Romano sat down in one of the chairs by the table,

Romano grabbed a churro off his plate, then suddenly Spain asked him a question.

"So who were you talking to?"

"Nobody…" Romano said taking a bite of the churro,

"Are you sure? Your were acting really happy and-" Spain started but got cutoff,

"I was on my cellphone talking to a pretty lady I met the other day." Romano quickly said,

"Oh, then what`s her name?" Spain asked taking a churro,

"Lovina." Romano said,

"What kind of girl is she?" Spain asked taking two bites of his churro,

"She`s kind, insanely beautiful, cute, badass, and can cook as well as me." Romano calmly said even though he was just making stuff up,

"Can I meet her?" Spain asked,

"Nope, I don`t want you to take her away bastard!" Romano yelled in his tsundere voice,

"Okay!" Spain laughed, "Umm…when did you meet her?" Spain asked,

"Last week." Romano said stuffing the churro in his mouth,

"Romano, did you have any weird dreams last night? And did you tell anyone them?" Spain said sipping his coffee,

"Yep, I told Agnese!" Romano cheerfully said,

"Agnese…" Spain frowned muttering.

-(Spain`s thinking)

Every time Spain asked Romano that question, he would get the same cheery insane answer. He already knew who Romano was talking to every night and every morning. Agnese the rabbit, that he gave to Romano, but one time when he was drunk he said it was for Belgium. Which probably was why Romano was like this. Spain knew every time when Romano talked to the rabbit, it would make Romano go more insane. After Romano was out of the Nation`s private hospital he kept on screaming " Agnese". Everyone knew who Agnese was, the rabbit. When Spain gave Romano Agnese, he kept on talking to it. Spain took Agnese away from Romano for a week, Romano would scream every night. So, Spain gave back the rabbit, and could hear Romano talk to himself every night. Only Belgium, Netherlands, and Spain knew about this. Spain pitted himself, he couldn`t make Romano cry again. Remembering the drunken him, Spain stopped thinking and paid attention to Romano.

"Spain, Spain?" Romano called,

"Yes, Roma?" Spain called,

"Want me to tell you my dream?" Romano cheerfully giggled,

Well, this was different..

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Srry if you got confused, if not…god for you! *thumbs up* Yeah…so hoped you liked dis chapter!

Send reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Srry, was at Kitsune Kon…..by the way love how everyone`s alike:**

"**Oh don`t worry Roma, u have those sexy, hot, fangirls dat want to rape u."**

**LOL, okay …. Anyway here ya go!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Roma, you want to tell your-" Spain was cut off,

"I want to tell you my dream!" Romano cheerfully smiled,

"Ah, go ahead." Said Spain giving a painful smile,

Romano dozed off looking out the window, Spain noticed this.

"Roma?" Spain asked giving Romano a tomato,

"Huh?" Romano asked looking at Spain,

"Your dream?" Spain asked,

"Oh, a rabbit told me it was time for everyone to painfully die! Matthews going to help too!" Romano cheerfully smiled, then after a couple minutes Romano gave Spain a twisted, crazy smile.

"Time to die, I`m an insane tomato!" Romano laughed, as he took his knife out.

"Roma!" Spain screamed in horror, he ran to the other room locking the door.

_I have to call Prussia and France right away! Spain thought._

**-With Roma!~**

"Why did Spain run away?" Romano cried, "Dose he hate me know?". Romano went up the stairs, to his room. "Agnese!" Romano yelled, as he got Agnese out of his drawer.

**Is it time already? **Agnese yawned,

"Spain ran away! " Romano cried,

**Don`t worry Lovi! We`ll get him soon! **Agnese smiled hugging Romano,

"Okay! " Romano said rubbing his tears away with his left hand, his right was holding Agnese.

**Now let`s have some fun with Spain, shall we? **Agnese smiled at Romano,

"Yes! " Romano said showing his crazed smile yet again.

Romano got a red bag with a tomato on it, he put Agnese in it so he didn`t have to hold him.

He then went downstairs holding his knife in his right hand, "You ready Agnese?" Romano asked,

**Always! **Agnese smiled,

Romano was nervous, he never killed someone before. "Okay." Romano whispered, as he looked at his knife. He slowly walked over to the room Spain was hiding in.

**-****With sir Spain!~**

"Why isn`t anyone picking up?! " Spain said frustrated,

Finally someone picked up,

"Hello?" Someone asked,

"Prussia?" Spain asked,

"No, this is Italy." Italy replied,

"Where`s Prussia?" Spain asked he was getting worried,

"Ummm, he`s in the infirmary. " Italy replied getting worried too,

"Oh, well can you tell everyone…" Spain was saying in a stern voice, "Romano`s gone insane."

Then the door opened, there was Romano with his crazed smile holding a knife. Spain screamed, "Spain!~" Romano said in a crazed way. Spain ended the phone call, and opened a window in the room he was in. He jumped out and ran. "Spain!" Romano growled, he let his prey run away.

**Come on, Lovi get him your it! **Agnese smiled,

"We`re playing tag?!" Romano smiled,

**Yep, let`s go! **Agnese cheered,

Romano giggled, and ran after Spain. "Come on Spain!" Romano said in his crazed voice.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Short but I also got to work on my Insane Maple one tooo, so bye!**


End file.
